Windows 10 Pro with Office 2019 August 2019 Overview
Windows 10 Pro with Office 2019 August 2019 Overview Windows 10 August 2019 Update, version 1903 (codenamed 19H1) is the seventh major refresh of the OS (after its original release), and it’s the first semi-annual update of 2019. This new update delivers a new set of features and enhancements to improve performance, security, and it helps users be more productive. Starting with version 1903, Windows 10 is adding an acrylic effect, part of Fluent Design, to the sign-in background. The translucent texture helps you focus on the login task by moving the actionable controls up in the visual hierarchy while maintaining their accessibility. Office 2019 delivers features across apps to help users create amazing content in less time. In PowerPoint 2019, you can create cinematic presentations with new features like Morph and Zoom. And improved inking features across the apps in Windows like the roaming pencil case, pressure sensitivity, and tilt effects allow you to naturally create documents. The essentials to get it all done. Office Professional 2019 is for growing small businesses who want the classic Office apps plus Outlook, OneDrive, Publisher and Access1. A one-time purchase installed on 1 PC for use at work. Features of Windows 10 Pro with Office 2019 August 2019 Below are some amazing features you can experience after installation of Windows 10 Pro with Office 2019 August 2019 Free Download please keep in mind features may vary and totally depends if your system support them. Office 2019 ProPlus VL 64bit Servicing Stack Update: KB4508433 CumulativeUpdate: KB4505903 Cumulative Update for .NET Framework 3.5 and 4.8: KB4506991 Flash Player Security Update: KB4503308 .NET Framework 3.5 Defender UpdatesActivators: Digital License + Online KMS EDITIONS INCLUDED Windows 10 Pro with Office 2019 Both Activated Language: English US Features UEFI-ready (Use attached Rufus USB-tool to make UEFI-bootable) Diagnostics and Recovery Toolset 10.0 (Microsoft DaRT) install.wim compressed to recovery format (install.esd) Create bootable USB (highly recommended) with Rufus, (attached) or burn to DVD-R at slow speed. LANGUAGE: ENGLISH U.S You can use Rufus to make bootable USB to install windows Create bootable USB (highly recommended) with Rufus or burn to DVD-R at slow speed. System Requirements for Windows 10 Pro with Office 2019 August 2019 Before you install Windows 10 Pro with Office 2019 August 2019 Free Download you need to know if your pc meets recommended or minimum system requirements: Processor: 2 GHz or faster CPU or System on a Chip (SoC) Memory: 2 GB for 32-bit or 4 GB for 64-bit Hard drive space: 16 GB for 64-bit or 32-bit Graphics: DirectX 9 or later with WDDM 1.0 driver Display: 800×600 How to Install Windows 10 Pro with Office 2019 August 2019 Extract the zip file using WinRAR or WinZip or by default Windows command. Open Installer and accept the terms and then install program. Windows 10 Pro with Office 2019 August 2019 Free Download According to the law, we removed all of our download URLs. Sorry! Category:Software Category:System